


Arsenic And Poison Work well together

by TMG60Max (orphan_account)



Series: Arsenic and Poision [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TMG60Max
Summary: Mycroft telling his side of the story when he failed to end his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!THIS IS NOT FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Once i'm done with this, i will post Sherlock Side.

It started when i was little, say 10 or 12. I realized that Sherlock needed me in his life. So up until i left for Uni, i helped Sherlock with anything. Chemistry,Biology, Science,Anything. When i went to uni,i realized that a lot of things reminded me of my little brother,in the end,i found myself sneaking down to the labs to make different chemicals. i did that for the 4 years i was there. Once i left uni, i went to work for the british government, quickly advancing in the ranks. To me, it felt like i had complete control of my life when i know i don't.

i know i don't because i still kept that little bottle when i should get rid of it, that little bottle of Poison and Arsenic, in my jacket. i can clear myself off the face of the earth whenever i want too. After working for the government for some time, my brother finally found someone, John Watson. I questioned myself about the poison.

A few years later, John is invited over for christmas at mummys house. While the party happens, i stand on my room prepared to do this. I stand in front of my desk, staring at the open bottle, wondering if i should do this with everybody down stairs. I hear everybody laugh at one of mummys stories as i realize that they don't need me anymore.

I grab the bottle. As i tip it back,someone opens the door. I feel the poison slide down my throat, the arsenic kicking in quickly. I fall to the floor. I hear someone yelling out my name as my bodily functions continue to stop. the voice gets quiet as it goes downstairs. i hear 2 pairs of footsteps come back up. Someone says something but i can't understand it as i start to black out. I hear someone yell at me. i finally close my eyes hoping for it to be over. i hear some unintelligible yelling before i finally stop hearing anything.

I next open my eyes to bright lights. i close them and slowly open them so they can adjust to the light. i then hear a beeping and realize where i am. Dammit i failed. I turn my head and see Sherlock sitting in a chair, head leaning on my leg, asleep. I move my leg a little, trying to get him awake. I continue to nudge him until he begins to stir. he lift his head up and rubs his eyes. After they adjust, he sees me, awake. " Mycroft, you survived." he says. He sits up and hugs me. " I'm glad you survived. I try and say something but it comes out raspy. Sherlock goes and gets me some water. He comes back and hands me the paper cup and i drink the water. " How long?" I ask. " A few weeks." Sherlock says.

" nothing has really happened, or at least i don't think nothing happened, i haven't left your bedside." He also says. " Oh Sherlock, you need sleep, come here." i say as he walks over to me. I make room for him to lay down without removing anything connected to my body. He lays down next to me. I pull the blanket over him and me. he turns around and faces me. we lay there, staring at eachother, when he finally says something. " Why?" he asks me. " Because i wasn't needed anymore." I say. " I need you more than ever right now Mycroft, i need emotional support so i dont fall back into drugs again." Sherlock says. i look at him sadly. " Im sorry sherlock. Truly am" i hug him and fall asleep


End file.
